Clumsy
by spencergaystings
Summary: Clumsy Spencer can't seem to stay away from the ER. Could it have anything to do with Rosewood Hospital's newest doctor? S/T AU One-shot. Pure fluffy!


Just one of those one-shots I get from nowhere :) Because I have a soft spot for Bellaish!Spencer and Edwardish!Toby. Don't judge me, this was written for fun.

* * *

i. The first time, it's completely Caleb's fault.

Really, she shouldn't listen to what that big man-child that is her best friend talk her into _skating_, of all things. She has no sense of gracefulness; she can't even walk a straight line without tripping and/or falling on her face. So, yeah, Caleb. She doesn't know what possessed her to agree with his (dumb) idea.

You see, she's a klutz. When she was standing on the skateboard while holding on to him for support, she was fine. But Caleb overestimated her (lack of) skills and let her go, watching in horror as she, 2 minutes later, fell from the skate and broke her ankle.

"Spence, do you think they'll let you choose the color of your cast?" Caleb asked, watching as the nurse put his best friend's ankle back in the right place. Moaning in pain, Spencer glared at her best friend. She would flip him off, but since being in flaming pain took basically every space in her mind, she chose to ignore him.

When the nurse left - giving Spencer instructions to not move - to get the material for the cast, Caleb followed after. Spencer was too hurt and too tired to ask what he was after, so she just laid back on the hospital bed, making great effort to not move her broken ankle.

Staring at the plain white ceiling, she almost fell asleep - _almost -_, but was suddenly awaken when a soft, velvety voice she had never heard before called her name. Turning her face towards the door's direction, she gasped. The most attractive guy she has ever seen was looking at her, a small, polite smile on his face. His eyes were piercing blue, his pale face looked somewhat smooth. His hair was messy and had a beautiful honey color, almost bronze. He was absolutely breathtaking. And of course, before she did something embarrasing, Caleb appeared in the doorway, grinning at her. She sent him a glare. It was all his fault she was here to begin with.

"Let's put this cast on now, shall we?" The man said, and Spencer nodded dumbly, almost missing out on Caleb's chuckle. Narrowing her eyes, she watched him as the doctor - she still had to catch his name -, started putting on her cast. She was so engrossed in glaring at Caleb and staring at the doctor that she missed the color of the cast. Only when the doctor said he had finished with it, did she allow herself to stop the glaring and the staring to look down at the cast he had put on her.

What the -

"_Hot pink?!" _She screeched, staring horrified at the offending, shiny thing gracing her leg. Caleb roared in laughter and Spencer glared at him.

"You sneaky little b-" She stopped herself, not wanting to offend Mrs. Rivers and not wanting to cuss in front of the doctor. Which, by the way...

Looking at the nametag, she read: Dr. Cavanaugh.

Dr. Cavanaugh, watching Caleb and Spencer's interaction with amusement, looked at Spencer and smiled, "I'll go find your crutches. I'll be back in a few." Saying that, he left the room.

Caleb stayed silent for a good two minutes, them, deciding to piss Spencer off a little more, he fished in his pocket for the purple sharpie he had grabbed on the reception counter and walked over to Spencer, waving the sharpie in the air and grinning.

"What?" Spencer glared, and Caleb shrugged.

"A cast isn't a cast without signatures. Me, being me, need to leave my mark." Uncapping the sharpie, he leaned down, ready to leave something with the proposite of obviously embarrass her. Slapping the sharpie from his hands, she watched as Dr. Cavanaugh entered the room just in time for the sharpie to land on his feet.

Caleb glared at Spencer, "You are so rude."

Shrugging, Bella replied, turning her attention to the doctor, who, now was carrying two crutches into the room.

"These are for you." He informed, helping her stand up and positioning the metal crutches in each arm, and smiling at her, he added, "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Definitely." she muttered, letting Caleb guide her out of the room.

She only hoped she wouldn't need to go back there before it was time.

* * *

ii. Hot pink was not her color. Hanna, her best friend, made sure to say so the second she saw her. Walking around with crutches made everything even more difficult than it should be.

Finally, two weeks later, she sat on the bed of the same room she had been weeks prior, watching Caleb playing with something on his phone as they waited for the doctor Spencer had been thinking nonstop about the course of these two weeks, which, by the way, was the longer she had ever stayed out of the ER.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hastings." Doctor Cavanaugh greeted, a hint of smile gracing his god-like features. "Hello," he greeted Caleb, who looked up from his phone and nodded.

"Sup." he replied, going back to his phone. Sticking his tongue out as he typed, Caleb furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Rolling her eyes, Spencer focused on the doctor.

"Are we ready to get rid of this thing?" she asked, eyeing the hot pink cast in distaste, "If I see anything with this color in the next 20 years, it'll be too soon."

"I see," seating himself in front of her, he lifted her leg. "Let's get started, then."

(...)

"Well, it's done." Doctor Cavanaugh said, putting the remains of the hot pink mess away.

Smiling gratefully, Spencer sighed, "Thank you."

Putting on the pair of sneakers she had brought with her, she sighed again, happily.

Caleb stood up, "I need to pay a visit to the restroom before we leave, okay? Be right back!" When Spencer nodded, he eyed her and the doctor suspiciously and left.

"How old are you?" Spencer blurted and then blushed. _Damn it._

"I'm 26." He answered, looking up from the chart he had in hands. Spencer grinned. He was 4 years older than her.

_Good._

But before she could do anything about that new piece of information, Caleb re-entered the room, grinning. "You ready?"

Nodding, Spencer jumped up from the bed, but stumbled a bit, almost falling. Luckily, Dr. Cavanaugh caught her just in time. "I'll see you soon." Spencer smiled and Dr. Cavanaugh looked at her confusedly.

"Why?" he asked, and Spencer laughed.

"With my luck? I give you at least 3 days without me." Caleb lauighed and Dr. Cavanaugh smiled. Just when she was turning around to leave, he called out.

"See you soon, then."

* * *

iii. The second time, it was all Caleb's fault.

They were in their Chemistry class, both focusing on the task at hand. They are paired up as lab partners at college, and Caleb was currently holding the crazy expensive and pointy pen he had bought the day before, and Spencer watched in amusement as he shaked the pen back and forth trying to get the blue paint to come out.

Her amusement, however, soon dissipated as Caleb shook the pen back too strongly and, with one quick motion, the pen stuck in Spencer's eye, immediately swelling it.

Caleb hurried with Spencer into the ER, and stopped in front of the counter. Emily, the recepcionist, looked up at Caleb and Spencer and smiled.

"Back so soon, Spencer?" she teased, grabbing a paper to fill in the information needed. Spencer gulped at the mental image of her file. It was kind of big. "What happened this time?"

"I'm going blind." Spencer, who had been covering her right eye, answered. Emily chuckled and looked at Caleb for guidance.

"I kind of shoved a pen in her eye." He shrugged. Emily shook her head, scribbling the information down and fighting back a smile.

Looking up at them again, she smiled. "You can go ahead to the usual room. Doctor Cavanaugh will see you in a few."

Doctor Cavanaugh? Hmmm...

Spencer made a sign for Caleb to stay out of the room and walked in, sitting down on the hospital bed.

She didn't need to wait for long, soon Dr. Cavanaugh entered the room and gave her a warm smile. "Well, Miss Hastings, I hadn't expected you to appear here so soon." She chuckled.

"I told you I would," then, mentioning to her hurt eye, she sighed, "Guess I'm gonna need an eyepatch for this one."

Dr. Cavanaugh frowned.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over and studying her eye.

"Caleb." she shrugged. Dr. Cavanaugh's lips tugged up at the corner and his eyes reflected the amusement, but his expression kept clean.

"I see," opening some drawers in the corner of the room and looking up at her, his amusement was clear in his voice when he asked, "Hot pink?"

Spencer gulped. "White is fine, thank you."

* * *

iv. The third time, it's Caleb's fault.

Ezra, Caleb's buddy, had sold him two bikes and Caleb had offered to teach her how to ride a bike. Spencer, of course, said she would love to. Even though her best senses (and Hanna) told her to stay away from those death traps.

Earlier, they had been at a deserted area of the camp near where Caleb lived, Spencer had just turned on the thing and it had sent her flying. Caleb had yelled multiple times for her to slow down, but the adrenaline had been quite addictive until...

...until she lost all control of the bike and it sent her flying (literally) in encounter with a nearby rock.

Banging her head on the stone, she laid there, unconscious on the ground.

Now she was here, lying on a hospital bed, the annoying beeping sound of the machines that were connected to her body and Caleb's light snores from the visitor's couch being the only noises in the room. Spencer sighed.

Not a minute later, in entered Dr. Cavanaugh, a worried frown gracing his handsome features.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft tone and Spencer gave him a small smile. He instantly smiled back.

"I'm great...ish." She chuckled, "I'm in slight pain and feeling angry at myself."

He stared at her, confused, "Why?"

"Don't you know why I'm here?"

Dr. Cavanaugh's face lightened up in understanding, "Right."

Spencer could see the amusement in his eyes and looked away, slightly annoyed at her clumsy ways. "I'll have to wait until your concussion's better to diagnose you for sure, but I think it's safe to say that you have dyspraxia."

Spencer blinked.

"It's probably only a mild case, but at least when people ask why you're so clumsy, you'll have a good answer. Unfortunately, there's not much of a treatment for it - it's more 'pactice makes perfect'." He smiled.

He answered a few of her questions and helped her understand the condition before turning the discussion back to her concussion.

"I was told you didn't hear your friend's instructions."

"Apparently. I don't remember though."

He looked at her seriously. "You'd better take care of yourself, Spencer. I really love seeing you, but I hate seeing you hurt so often. You had be pretty worried there."

She blushed, wondering if he said that to all the girls.

"In fact, I'm starting to wonder if I should just keep you locked up here."

She laughed and winced at the pain it caused. "Wouldn't work. I've been injured in the hospital before - I got hit in the head by the swinging door."

His eyebrows shot up, and he was speechless for a moment. "Wow," was all he uttered.

(...)

When it was finally time to check out of the hospital, he stayed with her the entire time, insisting that it was his duty to make sure she got out safely.

She tried to act offended, but the goofy smile on his face said otherwise.

* * *

v. She could've prevented the fourth time, but she didn't.

By them, she was completely healed - the eye patch removed, the concission a strange memory - and she hand't seen Dr. Cavanaugh in a month. An excruciatingly long injury-free month. So when she saw a patch of ice on the ground next to her car, she didn't exactly tip-toe around it carefully.

Her reward was a painful wrist and a trip to ER. The urge to smile through the ache of her throbbing wrist was disturbingly strong, and Spencer wondered whether her previous concussion had short-circuited anything in her brain. Her behavior just couldn't be normal.

"Spencer, you know we don't have frequent flyer miles," Dr. Cavanaugh teased as he examined her chart. She sat on her usual gurney, idly swinging her feet.

"What can I say? I've got dyspraxia, remember? And ice doesn't help." she pointed out.

He took a look at her x-ray and frowned, "Fractured wrist." He sighed, "Hot pink again?"

She blanched, "White is fine."

He applied the cast to her wrist in silence. She considered what she could say to him without being too obvious. As he applied the last pit of plaster, Spencer struck.

"Being a doctor must not give you much free time."

"With patients like you..." He grinned crookedly. "It's not bad - could be worse."

She frowned, not sure how to proceed.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "You're not, uh, seeing anyone, are you?"

She laughed, and he seemed taken aback. "Who, Caleb? He's like a sibling - more annoying than a brother, whinier than a sister." She giggled.

He looked relieved.

"Spencer," he began nervously, "I don't normally do this, but there's just something about you..." he shook his had lightly, "I'm off on Saturday. Would you like to do something? Catch a movie, go to dinner...?"

She blinked rapidly as joy filled her, "Yeah." She breathed, "That sounds great."

"Is it all right if I surprised you with the movie choice?"

"Sure." She grinned. Her wrist throbbed underneath her cast, and she took it as a cue. "Sign my cast?" she asked, playfully.

"Of course, but I can't guarantee you it'll be legible" He smiled his crooked grin again.

She melted.

(...)

He scorted her out to the waiting room where her dad sat. Before they got to him, she stepped in front of Dr. Cavanaugh suddenly, having realized something of vital importance.

"You know my entire medical history, you're taking me out on Saturday, and you've seen me unconsious." She paused. "What's your first name?"

He grinned, "Toby. Well, Tobias. But call me Toby."

She smiled back at him, glad that the universe hadn't taken her up on her earlier requests to swallow her up.

* * *

vi. The fifth time was Toby's fault.

They'd been seeing each other for almost four months, and she was at his appartment making dinner for the both of them. She chopped the vegetables carefully, knowing that her clumsiness - or dyspraxia, as Toby called it - made injuring herself a definite possibility.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head atop her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, stopping her chopping for a moment.

"Smelling you."

"Well, that's kind of freaky. You're not some sort of weird, serial killer doctor who's going to chop me up in pieces for practice, are you?"

He chuckled and turned his head to brush a kiss on her cheek. "You know I wouldn't even have to do anything - just hand you a butcher knife and walk away."

Spenceer rolled her eyes and resumed chopping, trying to ignore the Toby head perched on her shoulder like a parrot.

"Spencer, I love you."

Of course, the knife slipped. That was the first time either of them had voiced the full extense of their feelings. Spencer hissed and watched as the cut across her hand welled up with blood. She swayed, feeling lightheaded.

"Oh, shit! Are you okay?" He asked, frantically grabbing a towel.

"Ugh," she replied. Darkness bloomed, and the floor rose up to meet her.

She woke up on Toby's couch. His brow was wrinkled in wary, and he held a towel to her hand firmly.

"I don't handle blood very well." She admitted.

"That's surprising, considering how often you hurt youself."

She smiled weakly.

"So, what's the prognosis, Doc?"

"You'll need a couple stiches. I was waiting for you to wake up before I took you to the ER."

"Can't you just do it here?"

"Sure, let me get my supplies from under my pillow," he smiled in amusement, "Spencer, all I have here is old superglue, and it's not very sanitary."

Spencer sighed, "Fine."

(...)

They arrived at the hospital, and he managed to sneak her into a room without alerting the other staff. She was grateful; she was in no mood for teasing.

Spencer closed her eyes as Toby injected Navocaine and began to stich her up.

"Toby."

"Hmmm?"

"You really shouldn't have told me what you did when I had a knife in my hand."

"I realize that now. I'm thinking I should invest in a rubber room so I can speak freely without you injuring yourself."

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

The weird pulling sensation from the stitching stopped, and she opened her eyes when she felt his hands on either side of her face.

He kissed her gently, passionately and everything faded away.

* * *

Did you like it? I wrote it in my History class today ahahahaha I hope you did!

This was originally thought as a Edward and Bella fanfiction, but I decided to turn it into Spoby because of reasons:)

Reviews?


End file.
